


5x01: Every Lifetime

by nightbirdrises



Series: S5 Reaction Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr: <a href="http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/62399255110">[x]</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	5x01: Every Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [[x]](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/62399255110)

In retrospect, Kurt’s absolutely positive that it was Blaine’s speech — that amazing, beautiful speech that drove him to tears — that caused it. The dream.

"Hey," Blaine whispers, shifting under the sheets so he’s facing Kurt. They haven’t actually had sex as fiancés ( _fiancés!_ ) yet, both of them feeling too exhausted from the day’s events to do much more than make out on Kurt’s old bed for a short while. “You’re up early.” 

Kurt almost tells him about the dream. But at the last moment, he decides it’s something he can hold on to for now. “I woke up unexpectedly, I guess. But I’m not going anywhere.”

"Good because it’s, like, four in the morning and I love you but I’m not getting out of bed until at least eight."

"Understandable. Come on, let’s go back to sleep."

Blaine’s hand finds Kurt’s and his fingers run over the silver band there. Both of them smile shyly at the touch. Then Blaine turns over and Kurt pulls him to his chest again, snuggling close.

Blaine’s asleep within minutes, but Kurt stays awake, thinking.

 

* * *

 

Blaine, dressed in Cheerios’ gear, slips underneath the football field’s bleachers with a furtive glance around him. There he meets Kurt, pink and purple streaked through his hair and a number of piercings glinting white-silver in the sun that manages to sneak between the metal seats.

"You came," Kurt says shortly, his expression lighting up in spite of his dull tone. Blaine nods. "I didn’t think you would."

"If you really thought that, you wouldn’t have waited," Blaine points out. Kurt doesn’t respond. "Look— I don’t know what I’m doing."

"You’re choosing to potentially lose every good thing in your life if we happen to be seen together."

“ _You’re_  a good thing, though,” Blaine insists. “You’re one of the best. And I know we’ve been dancing around each other for a while—” Kurt scoffs, the tips of his ears reddening at the memory of the last time they ‘danced.’ “—but I want all of you, and damn the consequences.”

"And what if you fall in love with me?"

"Honestly? I think I’m already there."

Kurt blinks at that, glances down at the ground between them, and laughs softly. “I think I might be, too.”

 

* * *

 

He’s late. He’s so late, his boss is going to kill him if the model he’s supposed to be meeting right now doesn’t do it himself. Kurt has his camera in hand and he’s sprinting down the hall, taking a right and then another right and he’s there, breathing heavily.

"I am so sorry," he says to the room before realizing he’s alone.

Or not. A handsome man in a well-fitted suit — one he knows inside-out — stands from a chair off to the side.

"Blaine," Kurt breathes out, a smile growing on his face out of habit. But he stops it, remembers why he hasn’t seen Blaine in two weeks.

"Hey." Blaine rubs at the back of his neck; even in the suit, he looks young. He looks barely twenty. Untouchable. Forbidden. All of which he is. "I guess we’ve been assigned to each other again."

"Absolutely not."

"Kurt—"

"No, just because you’re a stellar, fresh-faced model and I’m the most experienced photographer this company has doesn’t mean I can just…"

"Take my picture?"

Kurt sighs. “You know how this goes by now.”

"I do, and I want it to keep going, whatever it is."

"I’m in my  _thirties_ —”

"You don’t look it—"

"I’m too old to love you like I do." Kurt stops abruptly, eyes wide. Blaine’s lips are parted in surprise, but then his expression softens.

"I’m old enough to love who I want, no questions asked," he says, "and I want to love you, if you’ll let me."

Kurt shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t. He has evidence that this could go badly in the eyes of his coworkers, even in the eyes of his own friends. But he’s thirty-six, damnit. He can’t wait around.

"Okay. Let’s be…"

"Boyfriends? In title?"

Kurt grins. “Boyfriends.”

 

* * *

 

"I’m home."

Kurt looks up from the textbook he’d been reading and frowns. “What’s gotten into you, roomie?”

"Don’t call me that," Blaine huffs, tearing off his dark jacket and flinging it onto the bed. "Bad night."

"Bummer," Kurt mumbles between his teeth. Blaine won’t appreciate concern; he mistakes it for pity. And no one pities Blaine Anderson, the bad seed of NYU. Not even Kurt, his dorm mate.

Blaine glances at him before flopping onto his bed with a loud groan. “I can’t believe— I got stood up.”

Kurt can’t help but ask, “You had a date?” 

"Not really. It was more like a standing agreement to fuck."

"Of course."

"He wasn’t at his apartment. I called him and all I got was ‘sorry, I forgot to tell you, but I made plans.’ Apparently he has a boyfriend now."

"I would be sympathetic—"

"Please. You don’t know a damn thing about me."

"I know that you hate being unwanted almost as much as you pretend to hate my Broadway playlist, even though I’ve heard you singing Fiyero’s parts in the shower. I know that you’ve never had an actual relationship and that you’re too scared to get into one."

Blaine scoffs. “Not scared. They’re stupid. Either you get hitched or you get dumped, and I don’t feel like doing either of those things.”

Kurt closes his book and stands, walking over to Blaine and settling cross-legged on the floor in front of him. “So you  _are_  scared. Of commitment and of getting cut off.”

"Whatever. You’re overanalyzing again."

"I’m trying to figure you out, Anderson, because you’re a complete mystery to everyone I know."

"Not to you, though. Not completely."

"No. Does that bother you?"

Blaine starts to nod but instead he freezes. Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Well, you’re Kurt.”

"And?"

In answer, Blaine drops from the bed to his knees on the floor and grabs Kurt’s face in a searing, bruising kiss. It doesn’t last long but enough time passes that Kurt finds himself getting dizzy; when Blaine pulls away, he leans in.

"Blaine, you know I won’t do your weird little fuck buddy thing for you."

"I know."

Blaine’s looking at him with such intensity that Kurt has to look away. “In that case, I’m going to need you to take me on a date.”

"I… I can do that."

"Really?"

Blaine shrugs. “I’m getting over my so-called fears. Who better to help me than my dear roomie?” There’s more to it than that — Kurt can see it in the set of Blaine’s jaw and the softness in his eyes. But he accepts the explanation for now. It’ll be worth it later, he hopes.

 

* * *

 

Blaine sits in an office, grey hairs at his temple and glasses on his nose. Kurt steps inside, taking his Bluetooth off carefully, and the smile he gets when Blaine notices him is nothing short of breathtaking.

 

* * *

 

They’re in medieval garb, Kurt dirt-smudged and the blacksmith’s son, Blaine dressed neatly with a royal crest sewn into his tunic. It’s secret, hidden, but Kurt’s reservations amount to nothing when he gets to see Blaine without his family around him, influencing him.

 

* * *

 

Kurt scales the wall with practiced ease, murmuring, “Come on, come and get me,” until he reaches the top of the building. He owns New York when he’s in this skin-tight suit, it feels like.

Blaine isn’t long in coming, landing with a soft  _whoosh_  behind him, and, god, flight is such a cliché superpower but Kurt can’t bring himself to care because he, of the shadows, is in love with Manhattan’s superhero.

 

* * *

 

Stepping into the classroom, Kurt draws Mr. Anderson’s attention immediately. It’s soft, passionate, sweet, all at once and it’s honestly overwhelming.

He wonders what the hell he’s doing, knows that Blaine wonders the same thing when they finally part at the bell. But he wouldn’t give what they have up for the world.

 

* * *

 

He’s watching Blaine on a dark-yet-bright stage, clothes being torn off him layer by layer, and pretends not to notice when the man catches his eye and winks.

 

* * *

 

"You move me."

 

* * *

 

Back to reality, Kurt sucks in a deep breath; all he smells is Blaine and that tiny scent of hair gel that never quite goes away no matter how diligently Blaine scrubs it out.

"Every lifetime," he whispers to himself, content and warm next to Blaine as he drifts back into sleep, the ring a strange but solid pressure around his finger.


End file.
